La ardiente llama del amor
by time traveler Joe
Summary: Completa. Después de algún tiempo de compartir nuestra niñez con alguien nos damos cuenta de que estamos enamorados de esa persona, eso mismo le pasó a Takuya.
1. Un dìa inesperado

**La ardiente llama del amor.**

**Capítulo 1: Algo muy profundo.**

La mañana gozaba de los rebosantes rayos del sol que embellecían la ciudad y le daban un tono único a esas horas del día.

Lo increíble de eso era que la temperatura no estaba ni muy alta ni muy baja.

Habían pasado unos cinco años desde que los seis guerreros habían regresado del digimundo y habían podido reestablecer el balance que existía entre los dos mundos y que había sido interrumpido por el malvado Lucemon que intentaba devorar los universos alternos en un afán de aumentar su poder.

Takuya Kanbara (el antiguo guerrero del fuego) charlaba con Tommy Himi (el guerrero del hielo).

—...pero es que cada vez que intento hablar con ella me pongo todo rojo y se me lengua la traba... perdón, se me traba la lengua.

—Ay Takuya, mira, solo necesitas tomarlo con calma —contestaba el menor de los dos.

—Se dice fácil, pero hacerlo es distinto —decía en tono resignado el chico de goggles y cabello castaño.

Los dos se quedan un buen rato pensando en el asunto meciéndose en los columpios del parque central.

—¿Y ya estás seguro de que también le gustas a ella? —preguntaba Tommy.

—No, no estoy seguro.

—Bueno, al menos has notado algún cambio en su comportamiento cuando está contigo o algo semejante...

—De hecho sí, ese cambio lo había notado desde hace mucho.

—Se siente raro que siendo tú mayor me pidas un consejo a mí —decía Tommy altaneramente.

—Sí, lo sé. ¡Ahhh! Tengo la cabeza hecha nudos.

—Te comprendo... —contesta el niño dándole unas cuantas palmadas a su amigo en la espalda—. También me acabas de meter en un lío, ahora tengo que ayudarte.

—Eres mi amigo, tienes que hacerlo —reclama Takuya.

—¿Y qué piensa J.P. al respecto?.

—No, creo que a él ya no le gusta —dice—, eso fue desde que dejamos de frecuentarnos un poco cuando llegamos del digimundo.

—Pues mira Takuya, yo opino que te la lleves a cenar a alguna parte en donde puedan estar los dos solos y relajados, le digas y ya... asunto resuelto.

—Gracias Tommy por tu ayuda, se supone que eso es lo que tengo que hacer, pero el problema es que no me atrevo —el tono de resignación aumenta.

—¿Y qué?, tienes qué hacerlo o te vas a arrepentir de nunca habérselo dicho —dice el chico subiendo el tono de la voz—. Ay, pobre de ti, la verdad es que te compadezco.

—Tommy, sabes que no me gusta que sientan lástima por mi.

—Ok, lo siento.

—¡Ya basta!, no me voy a pasar la vida lamentándome. Este próximo sábado le diré todo, TODO...

—Eso es... hasta que tu estado de ánimo mejoró —dice.

*****

Quisiera saber qué siento ese corazón tuyo, quisiera poder estar seguro de que sientes algo por mi, algo más que amistad, no me conformaré con eso, yo quiero que seamos algo más que amigos, más que simples amigos, quiero que quedemos unidos por toda la eternidad, unir nuestros corazones y que puedan latir los dos a un mismo ritmo, que nuestras almas compartan este sentimiento sagrado.

—¡Señor Kanbara, por favor ponga atención a la clase!.

—Sí profesor —le digo, aunque la verdad sea que no puedo concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea ella, en esa rubia tan linda.

Ahora que hemos tomado clases diferentes me siento tan solo, tan desprotegido, necesito que estés a mi lado para sentirme seguro de mi mismo, aunque no pueda confesarte mi amor. 

Veo tu blanco rostro reflejado en uno de los cristales de la ventana, pareces tan real. Me sonríes, debo estar loco. ¡Oh no! Eres tú en realidad. Me has sonreído, mientras yo te devuelvo tu saludo con una sonrisa tonta y estúpida, no cabe duda que me pones nervioso. Pero ¿cómo puede un rostro tan hermoso y un corazón tan blando ponerme nervioso?.

Me doy cuenta de que aun estoy viéndote, tu me diriges una sonrisa nuevamente y yo trato de despistar mi mirada desviándola al pizarrón, pero aun en él puedo ver tu figura y tu bella sonrisa. ¡Maldición, ¿por qué?!.

Din-don-din

Ah, por fin la campana ha sonado, pero no estoy seguro de querer cruzar esa puerta, sobre todo porque ahí está la persona que más quiero, tú.

Recojo mis cuadernos lentamente y algo nervioso, mientras...

—¡Takuya! —me gritas.

Es como si no nos viéramos cada día, me pongo tan nervioso cada vez que está cerca de mi.

Salgo del salón, mientras vuelvo a escuchar tu linda voz de nuevo.

—¡Apresúrate, o llegaré tarde a clase!.

—Ya vo... voy Zoe —te contesto.

Caminamos los dos por el pasillo de la escuela, me siento tan bien de que acepte mi compañía y sobre todo que acepte que sea yo quien la lleve hasta su clase. Con un movimiento brusco de sus manos los libros se le caen y antes de que pueda inclinarse los recojo y se los entrego, ahí es cuando me muestra de nuevo su bella sonrisa.

Ella toma mi brazo y lo entrelaza con el suyo, siento como una corriente eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi cabeza, después nos tomamos de las manos.

Ah, el camino ha terminado, odio que esto ocurra, quisiera que nuestro camino fuera eterno y seguir abrazados los dos para siempre.

—Gracias Takuya, nos vemos luego —me dice moviendo su mano en señal de despedida.

—S... sí —le contesto mientras la veo entrar al salón.

Mi siguiente clase era álgebra elemental, esa odiosa materia que tanto me hace sufrir. 

De nuevo me pasé toda la clase pensando cómo le haría para decirle que si quiere salir conmigo, la maestra me llamó la atención, definitivamente este no es mi día, había recibido una regañiza de parte de la mayoría de los maestros. 

—Tengo que ordenar mis ideas —me digo a mi mismo en el pasillo en donde voy en camino a la clase de Zoe.

Afortunadamente la profesora de matemáticas nos dejó salir quince minutos antes de la hora establecida, así puedo pasar por "mi chica" (ojalá lo fuera en realidad).

Hago esto cada vez que salimos de clase, a ella le encanta mi compañía, y a mi la suya (que daría yo por tenerla siempre conmigo). 

Sale de su clase luciendo su hermosa cabellera y me dice:

—Estoy lista, vámonos.

—Sí —le contesto.

Unos minutos más allá en el camino comienza nuestra plática, en lo que ella se despide de todas sus amigas (por cierto, ya no la he visto tan apegada a ellas, ahora la pasamos la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo libre en la escuela juntos).

—¿Cómo vas con tu clase de matemáticas Takuya? —me pregunta.

—Pues no he mejorado nada.

—Lo lograrás —me anima.

—Y tú ¿cómo vas con tus clases? —le pregunto.

—Pues... no es por presumir, pero en realidad he sido la primera en mi salón. Esto de estar en la preparatoria me ha resultado muy fácil.

—Cla... claro —le digo con una gota en la cara.

—Si quieres me llevo tu mochila —le digo en tono caballeroso.

—Ah, sí gracias.

Su rostro es hermoso, puro y limpio, jamás había observado tanta belleza en alguien, o tal vez sea el amor que siento por ella el que me hace figurar esto.

—¿Qué piensas Takuya? —me pregunta sacándome del trance en el que me encontraba.

—Eh... que tengo algo que decirte...

—¿Y bien, qué es...?

—Pues, que si quieres venir conmigo a un día de campo...

—¡¡Genial!! —dice emocionada—, y ¿quién más irá?.

—Ehm... pensaba que fuéramos... solos... tú y  yo —le digo MUY sonrojado.

—Sí, está bien. Me gusta que pasemos momentos juntos.

—¡Genial! —le contesto en realidad emocionado.

Mmmm... ya hemos llegado a su casa, una mansión de tres pisos de color blanca y jardines repletos de pasto y los arbolillos con figuras de animales y otras cosas.

Le entrego su mochila, ella suavemente toma mis manos y siento el calor que provocan sus manos con las mías.

—Entonces... el sábado —me dice.

—Ajá.

—¿A qué hora más o menos?.

—Quiero que sea algo temprano, qué te parece a las diez de la mañana...

—Ehm... sí está bien —me dice—. Espero ansiosa el día.

Se acerca lentamente a mi y me da un tierno beso en la mejilla, un sueño del que no quiero despertar.

—Hasta mañana Takuya.

—Ciao, le digo como zombie—, paso mañana por ti temprano para irnos juntos a la escuela.

—Está bien, adiós —me grita ya un poco alejada.

A lo lejos veo como su figura se menea de un lado a otro provocándome un cosquilleo intenso.

Dejo escapar un suspiro.

—Por fin se lo dijiste —dice una voz detrás de mi.

—Sí —digo aun hechizado por aquélla hermosa rubia—. Oye ¿¡Tommy estuviste escuchando todo!?.

—Ehm... no, no todo, la mayor parte, pero no todo —me dice el muy cínico.

—Vas a ver...

Empiezo a perseguirlo, mientras él se aleja, una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, ya que fue un día muy especial, demasiado especial, diría yo.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**---------------------------------------------------**

Este es mi primer fic de digimon, no sean muy crueles al mandar los reviews (los espero con ansias), ojalá les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Desgraciadamente estoy pasando por una situación semejante a la da Takuya. Nos vemos luego cuando les traiga el segundo capítulo. 

Los personajes de **digimon **no me pertenecen, son de **Akiyoshi Hongo **y** Toei Animation**. Solo los utilizo para hacer este fanfic.


	2. Las apariencias engañan

**La ardiente llama del amor.**

**Capítulo 2: Las apariencias pueden engañar.**

La madrugada carecía de luz y Takuya se hundía cada vez más en sus pensamientos. 

El crepúsculo estaba próximo a salir por el oriente.

El viernes había llegado por fin, solo faltaba un día para el momento tan esperado por el chico de cabellos castaños.

Los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana de su cuarto.

—Fue ayer cuando le pregunté a Zoe si quería salir conmigo —murmuraba él mientras sus cabellos se remolineaban por una fresca brisa que había entrado por la ventana.

El chico estaba muy nervioso, y no era para más: tan solo faltaba un día para que él le confesara sus sentimientos a la chica de sus sueños.

Luego de unos minutos Takuya comenzó a vestirse para asistir a la escuela.

—¡Vamos Takuya... levántate o se te hará tarde! —gritaba la madre desde la sala.

—Ya estoy despierto —grita él.

En cuanto salió de la cama se dio cuenta de que era una mañana fría.

—Solo espero que mañana sábado amanezca soleado —decía para sí mismo.

El chico lucía algo desanimado, tal vez era por lo poco que había dormido.

—No luces nada bien hijo —decía la madre viendo el rostro de su hijo—, pero en fin, tengo que despertar a tu hermano o llegará tarde también. Toma tu desayuno.

La madre le entrega un plato de comida a su hijo y un vaso con leche.

*****

La escuela lucía igual que siempre, los alumnos gritaban, mientras él esperaba a Zoe.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —le dice una voz detrás de él.

Takuya voltea...

Un chico con cabello negro, corto y con un paño azul atado en la frente.

—No puede ser, ¿eres tú? —le dice Takuya al desconocido.

Era Koji a pesar de que parecía otro.

—Sí, soy yo —dice él sonriente. Hasta en el carácter parecía otro.

—¡Wow! te ves muy distinto.

—Lo sé, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, mi madre me inscribió a esta escuela.

—Eso es bueno, así estaremos Zoe, tú y yo —dice Takuya haciendo énfasis en "Zoe".

—Hablando de ella, ¿dónde está? —pregunta Koji.

Hace algún tiempo Koji y Zoe habían sido novios, a Koji le costaba trabajo decir su nombre luego de que Zoe le dijo a él que solo lo quería como un amigo.

—Ehm... creo que no ha llegado —dice Takuya.

—Y... ¿cómo vas tú con ella?.

—Pues, ahora estamos más apegados —contesta el chico de cabellos castaños un poco apenado.

—¡Hola! —se escucha una linda voz detrás.

—¡Hola Zoe! —saluda Koji.

—Koji ¿realmente eres tú?.

—Sí, aunque no lo creas, soy yo...

—Hey chicos, tenemos que entrar a clases —dice Takuya cuando ve que el patio de la escuela se ha quedado vacío.

Koji y Takuya entran juntos a la misma clase, y Zoe entra a una diferente a la de ellos.

Las horas pasan y Kanbara y Minamoto charlan acerca de los que les ha pasado en los últimos cuatro meses, desde ese tiempo no se habían visto.

—El cerebro se divide en hemisferios —les dice al profesor—. ¡Señores Kanbara y Minamoto, por última vez guarden silencio o salgan del salón de inmediato...

—Sí profesor —dice Takuya recogiendo su mochila al igual que "el lobo solitario".

Entre risillas los dos chicos salen del salón.

—¡Tú tienes la culpa de que me hayan sacado! —reclama el antiguo guerrero del fuego.

—No tenemos nada qué discutir, ya nos sacaron —dice Koji.

—Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a Zoe —dice Takuya.

—Oye, tú no dejas de pensar en Zoe.

—Ehm.... bueno, ese es mi problema, déjame en paz —replica Kanbara.

—¿¡Qué tal si vamos a la cafetería, tengo hambre!? —propone Koji tocándose el estómago.

—Está bien, vamos —dice Takuya una vez que el estómago comienza a emitir sonidos extraños.

Los dos chicos recorren los extensos pasillos y salen al patio, para entrar luego a la cafetería y tomar una malteada de fresa.

Los minutos pasan. 

La campana suena y los alumnos salen de sus aulas y entran hambrientos  la cafetería.

—Tenemos que ir a buscar a Zoe —le dice Takuya a su amigo de cabello negro.

—Eso no hace falta —dice la chica desde atrás de Takuya—, ya estoy aquí.

—Zoe, ¿gustas una malteada? —pregunta Takuya. 

—Sí —dice mientras Takuya pone una cara gustosa—, pero ni creas que tú me la pagarás.

—Sí, yo te la pagaré —replica el chico de cabello castaño terminantemente.

—No, no quiero deberte dinero —dice Zoe un poco molesta.

—Pero yo no te lo voy a cobrar —dice—. Te estoy invitando.

—Bueno... si insistes —se resigna la hermosa chica rubia.

Los dos compran las malteadas y juntos (los tres) salen al jardín de la escuela a bebérselas, Koji comienza a relatar su vida antes de entrar a esa preparatoria.

Takuya estrechaba la cálida mano de Zoe.

La chica rubia abraza a Kanbara.

Este sentía que se derretía al tener contacto con la persona más amada por él.

Koji comenzaba a sentir que estorbaba allí y dice:

—Bueno chicos, tengo que hacer una tarea que dejé pendiente, nos vemos.

Takuya sonreía por el gesto tan amabale de su amigo.

—¿Ya le pediste permiso a tus padres? —pregunta el chico.

—Sí —contesta ella—, ojalá no surja ningún inconveniente ese día.

Los dos se sonreían entre sí, Takuya comenzaba a ponerse rojo.

La campana suena en ese momento.

—Bueno, creo que tenemos que irnos a clases —dice Zoe.

—Una sonrisa más y me hubiera puesto más rojo que un tomate —piensa el chico.

Los chicos caminan a sus salones. 

—Nos vemos —le dice la hermosa chica rubia a Takuya, mientras los dos permanecen parados frente a la puerta.

—Adiós —dice el chico marchándose.

Koji pasa por un lado de Takuya, mientras este le guiña un ojo.

—Ahora yo tengo clase con Zoe —dice él.

Takuya gruñe, pero en fin, sube las escaleras de la escuela y después llega a su salón.

Deja su mochila en el asiento, mientras todos los chicos esperan al maestro.

Takuya suspira.

*****

La campana suena...

—Por fin —exclama Takuya mientras juguetea con el lápiz.

—Pueden salir chicos, nos vemos mañana —les dice el profesor de aspecto bonachón.

—Hasta mañana profesor —se despide pasando frente al maestro.

—Hasta mañana Kanbara.

Bajándolas escaleras observa a Koji tomando de las manos a Zoe.

Takuya a punto de explotar, trata de contener la ira.

—Ho-Hola Takuya —dice Koji nervioso.

Los dos llevan a Zoe al salón de la próxima clase.

En el patio...

—¡Patán, cínico! —le grita Takuya a Koji.

—¿Pero, qué te pasa amigo? —dice el otro.

—Te atreves a decirme "amigo", después de lo que has hecho.

—Ah, eso. Oye, espera, deja que te explique —dice Koji.

—No hace falta, ahórrate tus explicaciones —dice el chico tomando su mochila.

—Hey espera —dice Koji.

Takuya se voltea lentamente, mientras, le lanza un certero puñetazo a Minamoto.

El chico de cabellos negros contiene el coraje.

Le estaba tomando la mano a Zoe porque me dijo que se sentía mal, se había mareado un poco. Eso es todo —contesta Koji.

Sin ganas de disculparse, Takuya empieza a caminar y se dirige a su próxima clase.

*****

—Creo que exageré un poco —piensa el chico sentado en su butaca—. Pero ¿por qué siempre tengo que actuar antes de pensar? Soy un idiota.

—Koji, espero que me disculpes —vuelve a decir él.

*****

Takuya mira a la chica rubia, se acerca a ella, pero enseguida ve a Koji acercándose.

Los dos chicos se portan serios el uno con el otro y la chica italiana lo nota.

—¿Qué les pasa a los dos? —pregunta Zoe.

Los dos solo se dirigen unas miradas furiosas.

—Vaya, tenían que ser hombres. ¿Ahora qué hicieron?.

—Nada —dice Koji.

—Hey Koji, espero que me disculpes —dice Takuya.

—Claro amigo, la próxima vez escucha las explicaciones que alguien te quiera dar —dice Minamoto.

—¿Por qué se enojaron? —pregunta Zoe.

—Por una tontería —dice Takuya rápidamente antes de que Koji pueda decir algo.

—Sí, Takuya se enojó conmigo porque me vio tomándote de las manos —dice el chico—. Y hasta me dio un puñetazo.

Takuya se pone tan rojo y mira a Koji como diciéndole "te voy a asesinar".

Un leve sonrojo cubre la hermosa cara de la rubia mientras dice:

—Él me estaba tomando de las manos porque me marié un poco —dice Zoe. 

—Bueno, creo que por fin nos vamos de la escuela —dice Koji.

Las clases habían terminado y todos se marchaban.

*****

—Entonces... mañana paso por ti a las diez —dice Takuya.

—Sí, adiós —dice la chica entrelazando sus manos con las de Takuya y dándole un tierno beso de despedida a este en la mejilla.

—A-Adiós —dice Takuya (MUY) sonrojado y (MUY) nervioso también.

El chico parte rumbo a su casa, sin duda tuvo un día muy feliz. El chico camina esperanzado en el próximo día y con un corazón regocijado.  

—Al fin será mañana...

Continuará...

*******************************************************************************

Hola a todos!! Este es mi primer Takumi, luego de un tiempo de ausentarme estoy de vuelta trayéndoles a todos los que han leído esta historia el segundo capítulo.

Ojalá los disfruten y esperen el tercer y último capítulo (tal vez).

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me mandaron reviews. Vaya que me han ayudado a animarme para continuar esta historia.

Hasta la próxima...


	3. Una confesión inesperada

**La Ardiente Llama del Amor.**

**Capítulo Final:  Una confesión inesperada.**

—Zoe ¿Quieres... quieres ser mi novia?

—Takuya... lo siento, pero no quiero lastimarte —dice en un tono serio—. La verdad, me gusta otra persona.

—"Jamás imaginé que esto fuera a suceder" —piensa el chico de cabello castaño con profundo dolor.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta tiernamente la rubia.

—Sí, prefiero que seas feliz aunque no sea a mi lado —una lágrima resbala por la mejilla del chico.

—¡Takuya por favor perdóname! —grita ella— ¡Por favor Takuya!

Las palabras resonaron como un eco que raspaba las entrañas.

"¡Takuya!".

"¡Perdóname Takuya!".

"¡Takuya!".

"¡Takuya ya es hora...!".

"¡Takuya despierta, tu almuerzo está listo!".

—¿Mamá eres tú? —grita alarmado al despertar.

—Sí, hijo te preparé unos hot cakes—grita su madre.

El adormilado chico se talla los ojos y da un gran suspiro.

—¡Menos mal que solo fue un sueño! —susurra.

A duras penas el chico se viste. Al parecer había amanecido algo desanimado.

No sé qué vaya a suceder.

Me siento un poco extraño.

No quiero quedar como un tonto frente a Zoe.

No, ya lo he decidido, tengo que decirle. No debo dejar que nada me desanime.

Siento tan raro cuando la miro a los ojos y que ella me mira también. No sé como explicarlo, es una sensación extraña.

De tan solo recordarlo mi corazón se agita.

Mientras camino por un túnel oscuro y comienzo a extrañarte siento como el camino se va alargando más y más.

Pero ni la oscuridad ni la soledad me impedirán estar a tu lado.

Luego, pienso en los momentos que pasamos juntos y alcanzo a ver esa luz al final, logro ver la salida, donde estás tú esperándome con una sonrisa.

—¿Hoy vas a salir con Zoe verdad?

—Sí mamá, ¿puedes prepararnos unos cuantos bocadillos?

Tan sólo quiero ser feliz a tu lado, en un lugar donde podamos ser libres. Por favor llévame allí, quiero estar contigo, quiero que estemos los dos juntos.

Bueno, lo mejor será que deje de fantasear, ya he llegado a tu casa.

—¡Takuya, por fin llegaste! —me dices mientras vienes bajando por las escaleras.

Adoro el sonido de tu voz, es tan fino, es como un canto angelical.

—Siento haber llegado tarde —te digo tratando de disculparme.

—No te preocupes —tus palabras me alivian—. También hace poco me alisté.

Cada vez que trato de volar, caigo. Sin mis alas me siento tan poca cosa, creo que te necesito.

Y cada vez que te veo en mis sueños, veo tu rostro, que me persigue.

—¿Estás lista?

—Sí —me regalas una sonrisa.

—Sólo que tardaremos en llegar —te digo un poco apenado—, el camino es muy largo.

—No importa, contigo es imposible que me aburra.

—Entonces, ¡en marcha!

Quédate a mi lado. No te alejes, no te vayas nunca, quiero estar contigo.

—¿En qué nos iremos —me preguntas mientras estoy observando tu rostro.

—Eh... en autobús ¿no te incomoda?

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—No, yo solo decía.

Hemos subido al autobús.

Sin ti soy como un ciego que camina en oscuridad, pero contigo el sendero se ilumina y puedo ver claramente.

Vamos, volemos juntos. Volemos como las aves.

Vamos, volemos lejos. Volemos a un lugar donde seamos libres para demostrar nuestro amor.

Emprendamos un viaje sin retorno. Volemos eternamente, escalemos el cielo.

Sólo quiero estar contigo, para siempre.

—Mmmm...

Oh, ya te has quedado dormida, tal vez te desvelaste anoche.

Será mejor que descanses, vamos recuéstate en mi hombro.

—¡Zoe no te vayas, regresa!

—¡No me dejes solo, aquí en esta oscuridad!

—¡Takuya!

—¡Takuya despierta!

—¿Ehhh?

—Despierta te quedaste dormido tú también. Ya hemos llegado al lugar en donde me dijiste.

—¿Me quedé dormido? —te pregunto una vez que recupero la cordura.

—Recojamos nuestras cosas —me dices con tu bella sonrisa—. Tenemos qué bajar del autobús.

En cuanto bajamos del autobús comienzo a observar el lugar para ver qué rumbo tomar.

—¿Y bien? —me preguntas.

—Ehm...

—No me digas que no sabes por dónde ir.

—Este...

—Eres un tontito —me dices pegándome en la espalda suavemente.

—Bueno, pues, tomemos este camino.

—Sí mi general, usted manda.

Los dos reímos por la voz tan cómica que hiciste. Después seguimos nuestro camino.

Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte...

¿Podrías escucharme? ¿Podrías escuchar mi voz?

Lo que quiero decirte es que te amo...

Pronto comienzo a ver aquel lugar lleno de pasto y algunas mesas para tomar el refrigerio.

El lugar estaba lleno de flores y aves, tal y como me lo habían descrito días atrás.

—Bueno... aquí es, este es el lugar.

—¿En serio? ¡Qué padre! ¡Está hermoso!

—Me alegro de que te guste.

¡Estoy muy feliz por eso!

—¡En marcha! Tenemos qué preparar todo —me dices.

—¿Qué te parece si comemos en este lugar? —te pregunto.

—Sí, así podremos comer bajo la sombra y mirar a las aves.

Sé que te encantan los animales.

Aun recuerdo nuestra niñez. Nos conocimos cuando tú, los otros chicos y yo abordábamos el Trailmon e íbamos rumbo al digimundo.

Al principio me parecías algo presumida y muy escandalosa. Ja, ja, no dejabas que nadie se acercara a ti ni que te tocara. Pero ahora has madurado un poco.

Ahora abrazarte y tocarte es como un sueño hecho realidad.

—Te ayudo.

—¡No, yo puedo sola, Takuya!

—Pero los platos se te pueden caer.

—No te preocupes, yo soy tan fuerte como un hombre.

—Está bien.

Tus piel es tan suave. Estrechar tus manos me hace delirar.

—¡Ouch, se me rompió una uña! —gritas de repente.

—No que eras tan fuerte como un hombre —te regaño—. Los hombre no nos preocupamos por las uñas.

—Sí, pero yo dije que era tan fuerte como un hombre; mas no que era uno de ustedes.

—Ahora sí déjame ayudarte.

—Muy bien, coloca esa manta allí.

—¿Ya podemos comer Zoe?

—Sí, todo está listo.

—¡Perfecto!

—Mira, prueba este pedazo de pastel que preparé solo para ti.

Me das una cucharada de este y lo pruebo.

—Mmm... ¡Sabe delicioso!

—¿En serio? ¡Gracias!

—No sabía que supieras cocinar así.

—Lo que pasa es que últimamente he estado mejorando mis técnicas de cocina y como mi madre sabe cocinar mucho más rico que yo me ha enseñado.

—¿En serio? Tienes que invitarme a tu casa a comer algún día.

—Hecho, le avisaré a mi madre en cuanto llegue allá.

El canto de las aves y el cielo azul le da un tono especial a esta tarde.

—La tarde es maravillosa —me dices mientras observas arriba el cielo.

—¡Toda la comida estuvo deliciosa!

—Sí, tu mamá también es muy buena cocinera.

Hemos recogido todo.

Nos quedamos tirados en el pasto observando el cielo y aprovechando que ya hay un poco más de sombra.

—¡Genial! —gritas cuando te levantas de repente—. Nunca había pasado un día en el campo así: alejado de los ruidos, del smog y de todo eso.

—Entonces... ¿Hice bien en traerte aquí?

—¡Por supuesto! Nunca nadie había hecho esto antes, te sacaste un diez.

¡Qué bueno que te gustó!

¡Estoy tan contento!

Ahora nos sentamos bajo un árbol.

—¿Crees que les guste el pan a los pájaros?

—Si tienen mucha hambre sí.

—Está bien, les lanzaré unos pedazos.

Eres tan buena.

—Ya ves, hasta a las ardillas les gustó.

—Comen de una manera graciosa.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Una vez que los pedazos de pan se acaban paso mi mano por detrás de tu cuello y te abrazo.

Me respondes con una sonrisa y estrechas mi mano.

El sol ha comenzado a bajar un poco.

Por favor, déjame estar a tu lado.

No me impidas tocarte, no me impidas estar contigo.

Sabes que sin ti la vida no es la misma.

Solo contigo puedo ser feliz, solo contigo puedo vivir.

Tú me haces sentirme sano aunque esté enfermo.

Sin ti un hermoso sueño puede convertirse en una horrible pesadilla.

Por favor déjame sentir tu piel, déjame estar cerca de ti.

No me alejes de ti.

Sabes que te amo, entonces...

Déjame estar contigo.

Tú llenaste mis noches de luz.

Tú llenaste mis pulmones de aire puro.

Tú me enseñaste a ver las cosas buenas de la vida.

Y ahora me has enseñado a quererte.

Ahora soy feliz a tu lado.

Solo espero que tú puedas ser feliz conmigo.

"Takuya"

"Hey, Takuya"

—No me digas que de nuevo me quedé dormido.

—Sí, los dos nos quedamos dormidos —dices—. Y ya son las ocho, tenemos qué regresar o nuestros padres van a estar muy preocupados.

—¡¡¿Qué? ¿las ocho?!!.

—Sí, las ocho, vamos, tenemos qué recoger todo, pronto el sol se pondrá.

A decir verdad, el cielo es muy hermoso y ha comenzado a enrojecerse.

Sí, pronto el sol se meterá entre las nubes, la noche llegará y cada uno de nosotros nos iremos a nuestras casas, mientras el día finaliza. ¡Demonios! No pude decirle nada a Zoe.

—¡Maldición!

—¿Qué Takuya?.

—Oh, no, nada.

—El cielo está muy bonito ¿verdad?

—Sí, tienes razón Zoe.

—Me encantan las puestas de sol ¿a ti no?

—Sí, también. Son muy hermosas.

Poco a poco vienes acercándote a mi y pones una sonrisa hermosa.

—A decir verdad Takuya. Aprovechando este atardecer tan bello quería decirte que...

¿Eeh?

—Quería decirte que me gustas mucho, que me encantas.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso estaré soñando todavía?

Bajas tu cabeza y pones una expresión triste.

—No, espera... —te digo mientras te adelantas en el camino.

Sigues caminando hasta que te detienes cuando hablo.

Te tomo entre mis brazos, mientras tú te sonrojas levemente.

—De hecho tú también me gustas mucho Zoe —te digo—. Para eso te había traído aquí, para decírtelo.

—¿En serio Takuya?.

—Sí, esto es completamente serio, no es broma.

Con mis dedos toco tu barbilla y levanto tu cabeza.

—Mírame a los ojos... Zoe... ¿Quieres... quieres ser mi novia?

Sorpresivamente, juntas tus labios con los míos haciendo de ese instante un momento mágico.

Te sigo en tus movimientos, mientras que usando el lenguaje de nuestros labios nos decimos cuanto nos queremos.

Nos separamos...

—Entonces ¿es cierto que me quieres? —me preguntas.

—Sí, mucho.

—¿Mucho poco o mucho mucho?

—Mucho, mucho, mucho.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—¿De aquí a donde?

—Mmmm... De aquí a...

El sol pronto se mete ante el crepúsculo y nosotros nos damos otro beso en señal de nuestro amor.

Es un día tan feliz que ni siquiera la regañiza de nuestros padres podrá opacar aquélla atmósfera de encanto.

**FIN.**

**By: Joe and Celebi, the time travelers.**

Bueno, ¡¡¡al final terminé este fic!!! Ojalá les haya gustado. Bueno, tal vez nos veamos (o nos leamos) pronto en otra historia. Mil gracias a todos por sus reviews, me sirvieron de mucho.

Hasta la vista!


End file.
